To See You Smile
by BabyJane14
Summary: It was going to be a long summer for Nate Archibald. He could tell as soon as the guy in the seat in front of her turned around to check her out. Nate would need to learn to keep his jealousy in check or she'd never stand for it.
1. It's To Late Baby

**Author's Note**:

Ok, so I've decided that I don't like plot bunnies anymore. they're evil little things that bite if you don't write them out and please them. Anyways enough of me being dramatic. This is going to be fully in Nate's point of view, the whole thing. It's an outline of their Europe trip through my eyes, and well, I guess his? So we've got a little bit of jealousy, passion, hurt, all typical Nate. Hope you enjoy it! leave me your thoughts! I think it's going to come out pretty well. besides what to do you think of scruffy Nate by the end of the summer, a sudden pro at backbacking and being so not a UES, for some reason I still see him as a chicken to it all... but, you'll see what I mean shortly. Goodness, the things a boy will do in the name of love and proving himself!

-Manda

* * *

She'd worn pajamas on the plane, her favorite ones to be exact. The blue plaid with a rip in the knee, he'd gotten them off of her to many times to count. The thought of it made him feel like he needed to go splash some cool water on his face, it was going to be a very long vacation if he had to look at the pajama bottoms covering her body night after night. The black tank top was one she'd always worn to bed, one he'd discarded to the floor in both of their bedrooms along with numerous other rooms in both of their houses. He was going to get himself in serious trouble if he kept thinking about it. Shutting his eyes he couldn't get the images or feelings out of his head. They weren't images she'd said were allowed on their trip. They were going as friends and nothing more. She didn't want anything more out of him, she'd been down that road with him far too many times for comfort in her opinion. He had a determination to break her of that opinion as soon as he could. It was either that or he'd be up to his neck in cold water after she went to bed every night.

He was lucky she was asleep or else he could have anticipated the shove on the arm he would have relieved from what he'd let his hands do. The divider in the middle of them was up making it possible for her to sit the way she'd been sitting for the past five hours. She'd demanded the window seat soon as they'd boarded. So loud and so anxiously as she'd thrown herself across him to grab it she'd disturbed the guy in front of them. That was the Vanessa he loved, never afraid to be who she was or demand what she wanted. Thinking about it he did it again, the thing he would have been slapped for. Running his fingers through her messy curly hair had to have been against the rules. It had always been one of their intimate things. Besides, in the past even the simplest of touches had led to clothes coming off and hungry kisses being exchanged. With the way she'd angled herself in the chair and laid her head in his lap Nate was having a very hard time controlling himself from kissing her forehead. He'd been itching to touch her, to kiss her since she'd sleepy allowed her head to sleep into his lap. He controlled himself, he was there to learn how to be her friend.

"Your girls beautiful"

Hearing the voice of the guy in front of him Nate looked up, it was the tenth time in the hour he'd turned around to look at Vanessa. Nate felt his jealously flair as he accidently slipped an arm around Vanessa for his own male ego and dominance sake. It was going to be a seriously long nine weeks if she had people falling all over her already. With his arm tightly around the top half of her as she slept peacefully and comfortably in his lap Nate looked back up at the blonde in front of him. The kid couldn't have been more than a college student himself, from the accent he guessed a native New Yorker on the same adventure as them. A means of getting away and seeing the world. Nate only cared about one thing, that was being with her and seeing the world with her. Not to mention keeping her safe from the creeps that would have given anything for a piece of her. Under that category Nate already knew would fall anyone who made a single comment or move on her.

"Yea, she is"

Nate nodded his head in agreement, a certain arrogance stuck deep in his throat. It was like Nate felt like he needed some way to mark his territory, as if he had some right to claim her as his. All things that he didn't have, she wasn't his and he was going to suck it up till he figured some way to make her see that they were right for each other and that there wasn't a way for them to be apart. He'd have a lot to work for and a lot to prove to her but that was what the trip was for him. A chance for him to prove himself worthy of her, Dan had warned him before they'd left that it was going to take a while. He'd destroyed every ounce of trust she'd had in him with the last time he'd hurt her. Something he deeply regretted every time he looked at her.

When they'd first planned the trip he'd snuck in some things other than her strict course of backpacking. Things such as throwing coins into the Trevi Fountain in Italy, Everyman Cinema in Hampstead London, and the Musee du Louvre in Paris we're a few of the things he'd planned out before he'd lost his mind. Things that would make her eyes sparkle so that he could take it all in. the way she got all childlike and anxious when something she wanted was right in front of her, at one point in time he'd been the one to make that happen. Looking down at her again his hands pulled their way through her hair again gently, that was something he needed again, to see her lit smile.

Looking up from her again the guy in front of them was still turned around looking at her, or, as Nate would have described more so as gazing at her. He sighed to himself, it was going to be some very long days if he had to deal with guys doing the same thing while she was awake and he couldn't stop them. Who would have thought Nate would have become such a masochist over a girl. The more he looked down at her watching her sleep the more he knew that she was worth it. She was worth it and she'd always been worth it. this was the summer for him to do something for himself, fighting for her was something he was doing for himself. The first thing he was as a matter of fact. He'd seen life without her and it was just more of the lies and rules he'd grown up with. That wasn't something he wanted the rest of his life to be like.

Her shift of movement caused his eyes to jolt open and his hand to stop the rubbing movement on the back of her neck that was slowly lulling him to sleep. His problems were slowly coming back, the problems of him needing to touch her to sleep. It was something they'd both gotten used to, it was nice to for the first time in a few months not need a sleeping pill. The comfort of feeling her there was enough for him. Peaking out of one eye he finally noticed her movement wasn't very much and she was still sound asleep with her head in his lap. The only change was her hand. Her hand was now in a grasping fist holding onto his shirt as she slept. The light smirk came back to his face again as he leaned his head back against the back of the seat and his hand resumed rubbing it's back and forth pattern on her neck as he let himself drift off.

As long as he got to touch her and be with her the vacation wouldn't be so bad, one way or another he'd work it back out to everything being like it was before family expectations had once again taken his life for their own. He'd prove it to her, one way or another he'd show her that she was the one he wanted, no lies or fake shows this time.


	2. There's No Turning Around

Author's Note: Oh my god, i'm completely blown away by the response this got! This was my simple fifteen min break from Under The Stars. well, I'm gonna guess that appearently I did something right? hope I did it again! read, enjoy, review :D

-Manda

* * *

He'd made it through the plane ride and through the day but he was almost positive that if she had it her way he wouldn't make it through the night. Mid hallway she turned around and her deep hazel eyes shown an icy cold glare. It sent chills up his spine, being in trouble with her wasn't something he'd planned on during their trip yet it was already something he'd gotten into a few times with regards to the way he was acting. The nine hour flight wasn't all that bad. They'd taken off at four in the morning only to land in Kiev during their eight o'clock hour. During that time he'd only gotten himself into trouble once with her. That time being when Kevin, the kid in front of them had struck up a conversation with her and he'd 'accidently' allowed his hand to slip to her thigh in a very possessive manor. He didn't like the looks of the guy, in turn he wasn't about to allow her to flirt. At least she hadn't protested until they'd gotten off of the plane. Even that hadn't been half as bad as he expected her to flip out now. Though he understood why he wished she'd just suck up her pride for five minutes, he knew that was more than wishful thinking on his part.

"Nate when I said you could come we agreed we were on this trip as friends. Friends and nothing more, you don't know how to be anything more. This is my trip and your trip, nowhere in that does it count our trip. The our thing is done, we're done, we're friends that's it. That's where it ends. I swear to god Nate, if you take out one more dime to pay for something of mine you're going to be completely on your own with this trip."

He listened to her fly off the handle and his coy smirk stayed on his face. He wasn't going to apologize for paying for dinner or for her room and board in the hostel. It wasn't even a big deal. All together it had been fifteen Euros. She was over reacting and getting worked up over nothing and he knew it would blow over in the morning. He just let her talk and get herself worked up over nothing , it wasn't like it was that big of a deal anyway.

The big deal at hand was the hostel they were staying in. paint chipping from the walls, ceilings falling and crumbling in places, the strange smell that emanated from almost every corner. Blair would have died rather than stepping through the door of it, Vanessa welcomed it. He'd seen just how much her eyes sparked at the culture change soon as they'd stepped off of the plane. A difference from the things she was used to, as she'd said, 'from a filmmakers eye it was all magic'. For that alone it was worth it. to see just how much even so much as the little things meant to her.

She was still ranting away at him as he came back into reality. It only influenced him more to change her mind. It was after eleven o'clock now and all the lights were almost out, only a handle burned bright enough for him to make out her features. It made him think of other moments he didn't care must to think of. Blackouts weren't his thing, they held hurtful memories in ways. that and people were asleep to recharge for the next day of exploring an unknown city.

"V, how about you complain and voice your opinions of what I do wrong tomorrow and tonight we just sleep. You're the one that wanted to be up bright and early to see Andriyivsky Uzviz in full swing."

Andriyivsky Uzviz was the most ancient and steep street in Kiev. Supposedly they had all arts and other things lining the street for sales. They'd spent the night walking around Independence Square. All of the beautiful lights and sights would have been romantic if she'd allowed it to be. He sighed at the thought, it was going to be a very long vacation if he couldn't get her to crack. He saw in the dark as she nodded her head still annoyed and walked forward to the door they'd been assigned. The key card worked on first try as she slipped the door open. people's snores among other noises coming from a bed in the middle of the room made them both pause to look at one another in uneasiness for a second. It was going to be a very long night. There were only two available spots for sleep in the semi large room. A set of bunk beds over in the corner.

"Still glad you came with me?"

She rasped out at him as she began to walk to the side of the room. He stood for a moment taking it in; it most defiantly was nowhere near what he was used to. He'd suck it up though, no complaining, the trip was not for him to complain. Which his luck if he did she'd stick true to her word and go off without him. That wasn't something he wanted to chance. Looking around he felt a little bit better being there with her. Not that she needed someone to protect her, just because people were creepy and he was relieved that she wasn't alone.

"Night"

Lying down on the hard mattress without a pillow he said simply as he pulled the small light weight blanket he's stuffed into his backpack out to cover himself. Maybe if they slept for a while she'd wake up and forget that he'd done anything to annoy her. It was a fat chance but he'd decided to take it. She didn't even bid him a goodnight as she sighed louder and climbed up the latter to sleep in the bunk on top of him.

Nate listened to her toss and turn above him for a half an hour and he smirked to himself, she wasn't having a very easy time sleeping, if she'd even gone to sleep yet. He wanted to be laying with her, rubbing her back and breathing in her scent. Then he'd be able to sleep, even with the strangers snoring around the room. But she would have killed him for it, at least that 's what he'd thought. He didn't hear the creaking of the mattress anymore but he did hear the snapping of the latter as she climbed down. He opened an eye to see what she was doing only to find her perched on the edge of his bed.

"Just tonight, only tonight, because I can't sleep and we need sleep"

She whispered as she slid in onto his chest laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Nate laid there in shock almost unable to make a movement or say a word as he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tighter. To his surprise he she didn't give an ounce of complaint as he shut his eyes too. Maybe nine weeks of vacation wouldn't be as tortures as he'd been afraid it would be.

* * *

SilkenBone922 – yes, they are that, best couple award goes to… in my opinion at least.

Nix – well I believe this is confirmation that yes, it's a chapter fic ;) hope it's still good

Jo - :D hope this chapter as well

SOFIA?! – woah, haven't heard from you in a million years! Jealous Nate is hot Nate ;)

ooo a jellybean – Nate's going to need some cold cold showers

Alex – At least getting inside of N's mind isn't like getting inside of Chuck's mind, now that is a very dangerous place. Been there done that… now sure how much I enjoy that. lol I'm going to do my best to do them justice, let's keep fingers crossed that I can do it right.

Fitz is back but V's not having him. He's gotta work his butt off, maybe he can maybe he can't. we'll see ;)

Christinamarie712 – well I hope it keeps your interest.

Justawritier – I love jealous Nate almost as much as I love pervy Nate. :D

Izzy- Yea, I have a problem when it comes to laying off making new stories. I blame the writers.

Jealous Nate will not make a disappearance, he's in for a very long summer filled of jealousy and perhaps cold showers? ;)

Yea I think I would be too but it seems like Vanessa tends to attract the creeps. Well, if you count my Scott in that one. ;) lmao

chelle2911 – hope you liked it!

Aleka Nitza – Nate's half of brain deserves to be pulled at too! Lol, hope this kept your interest, I'm going to continue on in Nate's POV all through it I believe.

Pagan-Angel13- I like torturing Nate and showing it :D

I'm trying to keep it short and not make it ramble on as long as my others… we'll see how long that one lasts.

Nate's got more relizing it to do.

:D yay! I hope this chapter kept you as well as the first one. I'll do my best to keep it up. The kid of the plane won't show back up I don't think. But there will be plenty of other guys who take an interest in V. Hmm will she taken an interest in them or won't she? O.o just how bad did dearest Nathaniel hurt Miss Abrams?


	3. I Got My Hands In My Pocket

Manda's Note: You all amaze me :D and i'm hoping this chapter does better then the last chapter of Under The Stars did, anyways. this is a meh chapter. but next chapter is already a clear image in my head and i'm pretty sure you'll love it. revew this one like you did the last two and you'll have it quick ;)

enjoy!

* * *

The skies were filled with graying clouds that threatened to spill over at any second. Yet there she stood, gazing through the video camera lens at the snow capped mountains. She looked completely comfortable and completely oblivious to the darkening surroundings around her. Nate took in every moment of it. Bukowina Tatrzanska was sixteen kilometers away from Zakopane Poland. The polite old lady in the small store had informed them that they were one thousand meters above sea level, what that was in feet Nate didn't know nor did he care to know. Math was out of the question, the only thing that mattered was watching her reactions to the things around her and seeing them all for himself. Sure, throughout his life he'd grown up going wherever his parents had dragged him to. but, none of that compared to actually seeing everything first hand. It wasn't swimming in the French Riviera or having lunch in Rome, it was being free to do what he wanted and to see the things he wanted to with no rules or class restrictions.

The two cities they'd been in so far were unique and different from anything he'd ever taken part in before. They weren't the perfect and flawless places he'd seen and been in, they were places in their natural behaviors. People far from the fake perfect he was used to looking at that it felt good, good to know that not everyone needed money to be happy. He'd already seen proof of that all in her, her unique and different self.

They'd spent two full nights in Kiev, two nights where she'd slept on top of him only for them both to wake up in the morning and part their separate ways without exchanging more than two words before heading to find the showers. It wasn't awkward like he'd been afraid it would be the first morning. She just preferred not to talk about it. She did the things she did, got under his skin making him want more, and then that was it. Like she hadn't curled herself up around him, like nothing at all had happened in the night. It only made him want her worse. At least he was able to sleep, long as he got to touch her he knew he'd be just fine. She seemed to be the key to him relaxing and being able to breathe again. When he'd said that for the very first time it hadn't been just a line for her to take him back with, he'd been serious.

He wanted so much more from her then he deserved to have. He knew that, he'd hurt her in more ways than he cared to remember. That was all going to his chance, if it was the last thing he ever did the trip was going to show her that he'd grown up. There wasn't any more messing around with her feelings and having other people put into the middle of it. The Duchess, Blair, Jenny… no, no one was going to be put in the middle on their vacation. Watching her stare up at the mountain side he was sure of that. He was in the one place he wanted to be for himself. That was his summer decision, doing something for himself meant spending the summer at Vanessa's disposal.

"It's beautiful isn't it? so peaceful and quiet and perfect. Untouched by the drama in the rest of the world, it's like all magic."

Nate was pretty sure she wasn't actually talking to him as she stared straight ahead looking at the perfection of the mountains in front of her no longer through the lens of the video camera. He could tell she was completely into the scene in front of her taking it all in without a grain for granted.

"It's so quiet up here"

Turning her head to look at him as he commented he smiled at her and took a step forward to her. Relief swept over him as she didn't complain, she just went back to looking out at the mountain range.

"That's the way it's supposed to be Nate, no city life… still think you can handle it?"

Looking at him with her smirk he let out a short laugh as he glanced at her for a moment before looking at the image in front of them again. He nodded his head breathing in the clean air for once. Maybe it had something to do with being away from the city and clearing his head and mind that had something to do with it all. All of the sureness he felt.

"Hate to break it to you V, but you're still stuck with me."

She rolled her eyes but he knew she didn't mean it fully, at least, he hoped she didn't. if she did then he wouldn't have gotten anywhere where near what he was hoping to on their weeks of vacation. The only thing that gave him hope lately was her smile, the one that she saved just especially for him. The she'd had on her face the night of the opera even though he'd gotten things his way rather then her way the way she'd wanted it to begin with.

The wind blew around the mountains and Nate felt himself shiver a little, it was just his luck as she did too beside him. He smirked away from her not letting her see his face as she'd picked up the video camera again, he didn't want to be yelled at for his thoughts again. Instead he slid his hand that had been in his pockets for warmth across her arm as he slipped behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest separated by the thin cottons of her tank top and his tee shirt.

"Only because I'm cold, not again after this"

The smile didn't leave his face as he leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes saving the moment. For what he knew she could have been serious, he'd take what he could get from time to time.

* * *

Justawritier – if Vanessa didn't love him as much as she likes to deny she would have knocked him out, put him in a box, and send him back to the US without another thought to it by now.

Layla Persnickety – I wish they would! It's there's free of charge.. just give us some shirtless Nate and some happy (secretly of course) Vanessa. Jess and Chace would be happy, they'd have screen time.

Christinamarie712 – Nate needs to work his butt off, then maybe she'll think of giving into him. I don't know though, he might just have to suffer with some more cold showers.

Mia- woahh, I'm honored! :D hope this chapter was ok

Pagan-Angel13 – Nate needs to be tortured, much as I love him I'm tried of life being handed to him on a silver platter. Hmm, (ok never mind I can't look at my door, looking at Chace's face makes me want to hand him everything on a silver platter) I'm going to keep torturing him, well, Vanessa is of course.

Aleka Nitza – well, it's what Nate will settle for if she won't give him the thing that he really wants ;)

chelle2911 – you're far from the only one, others just need to write more! Mhm :D ahh I'm always jealous of Vanessa, she's got all three of the guys at times. couldn't we all just trade place with her for so much as a day… please?

Cherielle – I need a breath after all the drama in UTS, much as I love it, it's full of it all. Ukraine, well Perogi's of course, it's one of the originators. Besides, what's the fun of going to places that Nate was probably dragged to on vacations with his parents? I don't know, I like to think up things that aren't the usual.

ALEX!- You know where I'm headed with this… partly ;) I'm not going to say much here. :P

Ampliphy – V's got pretty strong resist power, she likes to see Nate cave. Lets see just how long they can both last. After the Chuck thing Vanessa's ideals and values have changed a little from what they were.

ooo a jellybean – Nate's got some work to go still. The things he did still aren't excusable. Even if he decided that she's his release from the craziness that he calls his life.

Twelvestopsandhome – Jo! We all miss you! Can't wait till you're back to see the Jess board! I'll pass on your word to everyone.

Nix – Of course he will! What's jealous Nate without something to be jealous about? Next chapter you'll like. ;)


	4. And My Head In A Cloud

Manda's note: wow I suck and I think I deserve to be fired. If only this was a real job. I owe you all quite a few updates don't I? well they're coming. Under the stars, Yellow on blue, yea, it's all in a line. Also, thanks to Erica for messaging me I'm reposting one of my old DS stories. Must say I'm severely disappointed in this season. To the point where I couldn't care less when March is, I won't start on that rant though. It's just not worth it. so anyway, here's this chapter. I have more for you that I'll get to you later this afternoon. Including a one shot or two. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you've all stuck around.

* * *

The luminescent sight in front of them looked like magic. Reading about it in textbooks he'd never thought Prague to be so beautiful. The ancient buildings, busy streets, the brightly lit bridge in front of them. Though everyone in the city seemed to have long sense gone to bed things were still brightly lit and beautiful. It was the bridge that was his intent, how lit up and beautiful it looked even through tipsy eyes. He hadn't expected to enjoy the city's old buildings, ancient clock tower and cobble stone streets anywhere near as much as he had.

There would be holes in his arm whenever she let go from her death grip. Though she hardly had the acrylic nails like Blair had her fingers were still doing damage to his arm. Maybe when she'd plead for him to turn around and go back he should have listened to her. It might have prevented anything happening to his brand new shirt. Selfish as he was he didn't care what happened to his shirt or how afraid she was. The only thing that Nate Archibald cared about was just how tightly her body was clutching its self to him without thinking about it. Tighter then when she climbed into his makeshift cot every night claiming hers was uncomfortable. With respect to that he'd figured out her need to touch him to be comfortable enough to sleep was just as great as his need to do so to her. This was different though, this was her grasp that came from being terrified. An emotion that Nate had never seen her portray, fearless Vanessa wasn't exactly as fearless as she wrote herself off to be. It was nice to know, in a way, that she wasn't really super girl. The way she was shaking almost made Nate himself want to be afraid too, if he hadn't been so amused by her he might have taken agreement to some of her fears. With her head buried into the back of his shoulder obscuring her view of the dark empty street he felt far to cool and comfortable to take in any part of her scared fears.

"Nate! It's not funny!"

Her half angry half scared whisper of a yell came out as she gripped him tighter and he held back another laugh. For the first time in eight days he was in control of them and he wasn't about to let her boss him around again. He wanted to revel in her fears. Bask in the fact that for the first time in a while it was her that needed him rather than him feeling like it was just a one way street they were traveling on. Thinking of the fear she'd looked at him with Nate bit down on his tongue a little tighter to keep from again laughing out loud. His eyes were looking straight ahead and he'd figured she wasn't paying him any mind, to busy hiding behind his shoulder. A blow to his shoulder told him otherwise. Apparently she was paying attention.

"You can't seriously be that afraid"

Pulling his arm away from her grip before she could make any more permanent indentions he wrapped his arm around her waist. Obviously he'd done the right thing because it was only a half a moment later when her arms were wrapped around his chest clutching onto him for dear life. Prague was suddenly his favorite place in the world. Finally he'd found somewhere where she'd willingly hold onto him as though her life depended on it. He'd eat all the sushi and parogies life would put on the table, bubble tea wasn't so bad, he'd get used to the taste. He'd take whatever so long as he had her trying rather then everything being one sided. If being in Czech Republic, in Prague was what it took then so be it he'd live in the run down hostel.

"You don't know what's out there Nate, You don't know what you're pissing off. You've watched Sigaw and Dek Hordorm."

The Subtitled horror movies she'd made him sit and watch one Friday night, not an experience he could have forgotten. While she spent her time reading and watching the movie on the screen he spent the whole time trying to distract her by pressing the buttons he'd hoped to derail her with. Like stone she hadn't moved. With all of the horror movies she watched hour after hour he wouldn't have expected her to be reacting the way she was. It wasn't like there was anyone following her, they were on a bridge. Sure, it might have been three AM, but it wasn't like he was going to let anything happen to her.

Maybe it didn't quite help that Charles Bridge was listed among the most haunted sites in Europe. A group of ten lords executed during the middle ages, heads posted on the bridge posts for all to see. Maybe it was a little creepy when it was thought of that way. They were said to sing mournful hymns that terrified those that were able to hear them. They'd taken the day tour and she hadn't been half as afraid. Liquor her up and drag her out during the witching hour and Vanessa wasn't like the typical Vanessa he knew. He never would have put it past her to be the scared type. Maybe this was what a few shots of absinthe did to a person. To think they hadn't even had to go to England to get the true thing. He should have been paying more attention to how many shots she'd downed when he stuck to his glass of wine.

"You know, Blair was better than this when Serena and I dragged she and Chuck to the old Amityville house on Long Island. We were twelve and I'm pretty sure she threatened the ghosts about touching her shoes. We didn't find any ghosts but the owners were pretty pissed that four kids had the audacity to break in."

Feeling her stop short in moving he wasn't sure if it was because her fear had gotten the best of her or because she'd heard him use the word audacity in a sentence correctly. Looking ahead of him his eyes saw a shadowy figure in the distance, of course being in his right mind Nate knew it wasn't anything more than a local drinking on the bridge for kicks out of tourists like them who snuck back after hours to try and get a thrill. He wasn't about to tell Vanessa otherwise. It was too much fun watching her intoxicated self squirm in fear.

"Sleeping in my bed tonight?"

Finally feeling like he'd tortured her enough he began to turn around and pull her in the other direction. He felt her let out a sigh of relief. Though she might have been scared out of her mind, and very tipsy he knew the last statement he'd made wasn't about to get him anywhere. He'd have to keep trying for that one.

"You're a jackass"

She mumbled out as she yawned, not loosening her grip on him as she put her head down on his shoulder. Nate could live with that. He'd be just fine with whatever words she wanted to exchange so long as she didn't move much. As they headed back in the way of the hostel he kissed the top of her head, yep, Nate could live with the situation.

* * *

chelle2911 – mmm yes, a trip with them sounds so good. Well, Nate more so then Chuck on my opinion.

Izzy- I'm getting there. Why I'm stalling on drama I'm not actually sure. I like the simple ness of this. I miss you!

Nix- Hope you're around somewhere :) and you read this

justawritier- Writing Nate's fun, he's like a kid who's only seen the things his parents have put in front of him.

ALEX!!- I don't even have anything to respond to you. Miss you :(

Aleka Nitza- they're stubborn, they both need their heads bashed together. Nate still needs to be tortured though. He's a pain in the butt.

ooo a jellybean- I can't believe he survived a summer of no city life, I'm sure Vanessa kept him occupied

EnVy- The show is an epic fail when it comes to writing and making us happy, damn it :(

lilyroxmysox03- that's his theme of the summer, cold showers. It'll only get worse


End file.
